


The Wager

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Gen, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: When Fred and George Weasley are bored, they like to make bets. This time, they've decided to make it a proper competition to see who can get a certain Potions Master into their bed first. What happens when Fred discovers the professor's dirty little secret though?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

 

 

 

Fred glowered at George as George filled a mug with a less-than-legal lust potion. It wasn't because of the legality issues that it bothered Fred. Only that it could very possibly increase George's chances at winning their wager. 

"Y'know mate, I don't think the oily bastard's going to fall for it," Fred said. George only rolled his eyes and sealed the mug to keep the potion warm. "What're you even gonna put that nasty stuff in, eh?"

"His pumpkin juice," George declared. "With breakfast!"

"Oh like that's gonna work." Fred sighed dramatically. He wasn't sure he liked this bet anymore. Really. The twins hadn't been communicating for three weeks on their pranks, and had been performing them seperately. People were going to start talking if they didn't get the bastard into one of their beds soon.

*****

At breakfast the next morning, chaos hit hard. With one rather massive charm, George had effectively rendered the Hufflepuff table into one very long, very large sleeping badger. Exactly how he did it, Fred couldn't quite tell. Something to do with pre-rigging the table to respond to his magic, and to respond damned well. Fred couldn't resist bursting into laughs with his brother, who was levitating the offending brew towards the proferssors' high table. Before long, with the professor of choice blissfully absent as he dealt with the wild badger-table, George had tipped just enough of the potion into his goblet to ensure a win.

Fred leaned over, "How did you do that?" he asked, pointing at the badger. For the moment, he'd forgotten about the wager.

"It's only an illusion," George explained, then they huddled together and discussed the details of the charm. Only when they were together could they discuss anything intelligent. It wasn't worth it to talk to the others. It was more fun to act like buffoons. 

"Fred and George Weasley?"

Well damn. That was Professor McGonnagal. 

"Er, yes?"

"I assume you are to blame for this mess," she said, gesturing towards the badgertable which still retained a tail and four badgery legs of the illusion.

The twins sighed as they were led to her office for the hundredth time. How many detentions? Way too many. But maybe this could work out to their advantage. It would give them time to formulate new plans. Or at least, it would for Fred. Unfortunately for him, the next time he looked up to the high table, Severus Snape was indeed drinking from the spiked goblet. 

*****

As Fred and George neared their final class before lunch, George was nearly bright red in the face. Fred wasn't exactly being pleasant, whispering things into George's ear about Snape's "long, sexy, thick...nose." Neither of them were really listening to Snape as he went about teaching his class, at least, not until they simultaneously realized that Snape was not under the influence of the potion in the slightest.

"Bloody hell," George muttered as he chopped ginger root into the potion before them.

"Bloody hell YES more like!"

"Mr. Weasley, I expect no more interruptions from you for the duration of class. I don't have to teach you dunderheaded twins, I choose to. Don't make me regret that choice," Snape said, making an ugly scowl.

George stifled a laugh as Fred stammered out a "yes sir."

"Now who's worrying about Snape's oily fur?" he asked quietly.

"Oi! Fuck you!"

"Mr. Weasley, I understand that you've already been given enough detentions for the remainder of term. Five points from Gryffindor, and you'll be staying after class to clean up," now Snape looked particularly amused. Looking for the mess, Fred located it. A Slytherin girl had successfully tipped her cauldron full of a particularly sticky potion onto the floor. Likely winning her points from Snape. Fred glowered. The bastard was unfair and cruel, and fucking cold-hearted as hell. Of course, these were the reasons why Fred and George had made their wager. 'Who can break into Snape's icequeen heart?'

"Right. Whatever."

"Five more points from Gryffindor for cheek," Snape added, waving his wand impatiently. "Now, everyone, bottle your potions and bring them here. Don't you worry, Miss Grench. You can make up those points another day," he always sounded so sweet to his precious Slytherins. 

Then class was over, and everyone but the Weasley twins left for lunch. "Only one of you were decreed to stay," Snape sneered. Fred nodded to George, and his twin left. It was rare for the twins to be punished separately, but this wager had caused a lot of strange things to happen. With a wave of his wand, Snape gave Fred cleaning materials, and went to his desk, where he sneered at papers, writing many suspiciously zero-like notations. 

Half-way through his cleaning, fifteen or so minutes into the lunch hour, Fred got an idea. 

"Do you like teaching, Professor?"

"No, shut up and get to work."

"Then why do you teach?"

"Because I do. I needn't answer your silly questions. Get to work before this becomes your daily luncheon location."

"Do you have a wife?"

Snape ignored him this time.

"How about a husband?"

Still no response.

"Yeah, I bet you have a husba-"

"Shut up, Mr. Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor."

Well, Fred and George had decided that they would probably lose a great deal of points. But then, how was that unusual with the Weasley Twins?

"So you're gay then, huh?"

No response. "Do you think I'm hot? I mean, I know it sounds a bit strange to ask, but really. I think I am. Better looking than George anyways."

"You're identical," Snape supplied without thinking, deep into his grading once again. He snapped up for just a moment and glared at Fred. "Get to work, Mr. Weasley," he whispered, sounding almost dangerous for a moment. He was not pleased.

"Have you ever buggered a bloke?"

"NO Mr. Weasley and if you don't stop asking your infuriating questions then I WILL hold you in on Saturday." Fred glanced at Snape and raised a brow. His face was paler than usual, his eyes burning like charcoal, his lips in a thin colourless line.

"What about with a girl?"

No answer.

"Are you... are you a virgin, Professor?"

"Does it matter if I am or am not? Ten more points from Gryffindor," he scowled. "And you're staying in on Saturday."

"I could fix that, you know. Your little virginity problem, that is."

"Get out." It was so gentle and unexpected that at first Fred didn't move. "Didn't you hear me you bloody idiot, I said get out of my classroom!"

*****

Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Fred smiled all throughout Transfiguration, and then Herbology as he considered the information he had learned with his incessant questioning. Fred smirked as George tried to weasel information out about what had happened over lunch. 

"All I can say is that it is going to factor into me WINNING," Fred said, sticking out his tongue at the end of the day.

That night, he would dream of thin, colourless lips against his own. He would dream of those lips down, down, dangerously close to his aching cock, blowing kisses, but never quite touching him. Of fucking and being fucked, satisfaction coming in waves. When he awoke, his bed was a mess. And it was Saturday.

Fred cleaned up after himself and snuck out of the dorm before George woke up, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction at waking up so early. He hurried down to the Great Hall where the first of the early risers were eating breakfast. At the high table, Severus Snape looked like hell warmed over. He didn't look as if he'd slept a wink in the night. Somehow, that only made Fred more eager to make his move today in detention.

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, and he was lost for the briefest moment in coldness and darkness. Fred returned to his breakfast, leaving not long after Snape did, and following the tired looking wizard to the dungeons.

"Why are you following me, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked as he stopped before his classroom.

"You said you'd hold me in today."

Snape didn't look pleased with this, but with the reminder he allowed Fred into his classroom. "You'll be cleaning cauldrons," he said simply, then disappeared into the back room. 

Fred swore softly as he started cleaning. Now what? Snape had just LEFT! Fred paused before he had even finished scrubbing out one cauldron, and peered towards the door. It was mostly shut, just a crack open. Well, a crack was more than enough. A new plan began to formulate. He would have to make Snape curious, now wouldn't he?

He opened his robes, and loudly unzipped his pants. His cock was pitifully soft in his hand, but with a few gentle tugs and squeezes, he had it hard enough for a proper wank, and he did just that. Now, he couldn't very well get Snape curious if he was obviously trying to get his attention. Devious thoughts came to his mind as he knelt by the cauldron he was supposed to be cleaning, bending over it and holding onto the rim as he wet his thumb and pulled back the foreskin, wetting the now naked head of his cock. He groaned softly as he slowly jerked his hand up and down his length, allowing himself to harden fully. He released himself and reached further down to his own lightly furred balls.

"Mmf, Professor Snape…" Fred muttered when he became aware of the Professor's eyes on Fred's back. "Yes, Professor! Touch me there!" His whispers were heated and none-to-quiet. He heard Snape's breath catch, and Fred grinned as he tucked his chin to his chest, closing his eyes as he began to rub himself harder, faster, closer to completion.

He turned slightly, as if trying to get more comfortable, allowing Snape a quarter-view of his face. He lifted his free hand to his lips and began sucking on one, then two fingers before reaching back to the ring of muscles clenched tight at his backside. He slowed his thrusting as he threw his robes properly aside and started massaging his entrance slowly. With a gasp, Fred popped the first joint of one digit into himself. "Oh God, yes Professor! Fuck me now!" he mumbled, no longer whispering, but still not very loud.

He heard the distinct sound of a zipper being undone, and Fred couldn't help but turn his face towards the door. The moment he looked over though, the crack in the door disappeared as it was slammed shut. Damn it. Fred stood and released himself of his pants, now fully nude in the middle of Severus Snape's classroom, with one hand still clasped around his now achingly hard member.

He wasted no time getting to the door and trying it. Fred felt a great deal of surprise when he realized that the door wasn't locked.

"Professor?" he freed both of his hands as he pushed the door open. He looked around and saw Severus sitting on a sofa before a fireplace. The roles were reversed, suddenly as he caught a glimpse of Severus' face twisted in a look of sheer lust. His wan skin glistened with sweat as he grunted and moved with his own hand. Fred stepped forward, a moment of doubt shooting through his gut as he made his way to the couch.

Snape stopped in his ministrations.

"Get out of here, Mr. Weasley," he mumbled, ashamed as he threw his robes over his own cock. "And get some bloody clothes on."

Fred didn't listen. He simply moved closer, sitting on the couch next to Snape and reaching over slowly to place one hand in Snape's lap. He pulled away the robes and looked at what was being offered. It wasn't particularly long, it was in fact a little shorter than average Fred thought. But it was deliciously thick and hard. Fred slipped to his knees as Snape's breath caught. "F-Five points from…"

"From what, Professor?" Fred whispered as he positioned himself at the Potions Master's knees. He licked his lips and blew a kiss to Snape's thin, colourless lips, before taking in the purpling cock into his mouth.

The only sound Snape made as Fred bobbed his mouth over Snape's twitching, aching, needy dick was a sound of surprise. Before long, Fred had managed to reposition Snape, laying him out on the couch. He sucked on his fingers for a brief moment as Severus laid back, unable to control himself.

Virgins, Fred thought, were useless.

Taking one spit-moistened digit, he cast a quick cleaning spell with Severus' wand, he slipped his finger in past the ring of muscles that had never before been breached.

"Fuck!" Snape managed this time, writhing, trying to get away from the intrusion.

"Shh, it's okay, it'll feel good soon, I promise Professor," Fred offered as his eyes fell over what they could see of Snape's skin. His legs were scrawny and hairy, and he had virtually no backside. But there was something inexplicably hot about it. It made everything all the better that he would about to win his and George's wager. He slowly pressed into Severus more, building up a slow and tender rhythm before adding a second finger. He stopped then, having prepared Snape for as long as he himself could stand it. His own cock was just as needy as Snape's arse was now, as Snape made strange teenage sounds of pleasure and pain.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Professor," Fred whispered as he lifted Snape's legs and helped them wrap around his hips. He positioned himself at Snape's entrance and pressed slowly. "I'm gonna fuck you until you beg for mercy, and you're going to love every fucking minute of it."

Snape clenched down on him suddenly, gasping wildly for air. "Can't… Stop it…"

"Shh, just relax. You need to relax, or else it'll hurt," Fred said softly, hugging Snape's knees to his sides.

He sounded so pitiful, under his very own student at the very least! Fred kept whispering soft reassurances and stroked Snape's cock slowly, gently, soothingly. It took several minutes, but Snape managed to relax, and Fred started to move again. Slowly, he filled Snape to the brim with himself, and then exited again. He built up a slow, tedious pace for Snape's sake, until his professor was relaxed enough to fuck properly. Before long, their thighs slapped together as they moved together at a brutal speed, Snape's nails digging into Fred's shoulders, and Fred's hands clinging to Snape's side, certainly hard enough to bruise. Something inside of Snape was causing him to see stars, but it wasn't enough, not yet. Fred came hard, crying out wordlessly as he collapsed over Snape's front, barely noticing the hard tip of Snape's cock digging into his side as his own cock softened slowly inside of Snape.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Snape drawled out, sounding annoyed.

"Are we?" Snape's fingers netted themselves into Fred's hair and jerked him up.

"Why don't you take a look."

Peering down, Fred became fully aware of the purple cock that belonged to Severus Snape. "Oh, right."

Snape sat up and grabbed his wand, which Fred had thrown to the ground in his haste. He cast a cleansing spell on Fred. Whether Fred liked it or not, he had a feeling he would be getting buggered hard. With knowledge that Fred didn't have, Severus cast a lubrication charm immediately after. Fred laid back, slick but tight. He realized with surprise as Snape started forward that he wouldn't be getting any preparation.

"Wait now! You might hurt me!"

"Are we afraid? This was your idea, wasn't it?" Snape said, sounding menacing as he positioned himself at Fred's entrance. Fred tried to get away. "Ah, don't try to get away, Mr. Weasley," Snape said, spittle flying out of his lips and onto Fred's naked chest. He had grabbed Fred by the arms. The bastard was surprisingly strong.

"Then fucking prepare me!"

"Give me a better reason other than your well-being as to why I should do that?"

"You could get hurt!"

"How?"

"I uh, I don't know the details, but it's happened, alright!?" Snape peered into Fred's eyes.

"Alright," Snape conceded, taking one long, thin digit and pressing it into Fred's entrance. That one slid in easily enough, Fred accepted it and looked up with surprise when he immediately added a second and curled those two fingers, pressing them against his prostate. He made a little noise when Snape added a third finger, then a fourth.

"God!" Fred managed as Snape slowly fucked him with those four fingers. His eyes fluttered opened as a thumb joined those fingers. "What're you doing!?" he managed in a soft, desperate whisper as he writhed with agonized pleasure as Snape's hand impossibly fit into his arse. He felt a pop as the joint of his wrist followed. "Oh fuck! Oh God!" soon a stream of such things began flowing from his lips, unable to stop himself as he felt sensations he had never once before imagined. The hand seemed to close inside of him, and Fred cried out in a wordless scream.

"I'm… expanding my horizons, Mr. Weasley," Snape whispered, leaning over as he fisted Fred. He touched his lips to Fred's almost tenderly before removing his fist. Fred felt disgustingly empty for a few brief moments before Snape brutally pressed his thick cock into Fred's loosened arse, his fingers that had so recently been inside of the redhead now wrapped around his once again hard cock. 

Snape's technique was clumsy, slipping out often and having to readjust himself constantly, but before long they were both coming hard. Snape let out his own wordless cry as Fred shouted "Professor" into Snape's face. They didn't move for a long time. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, still, they lay there together, Fred's fingers brushing through Snape's oily hair. It really was as oily as it looked. But it didn't feel gross, not then. Finally as the clock struck 9, a full half hour after they had come together, Snape pulled away from Fred and cast another cleansing spell on the both of them. He dressed quickly, then started out to the classroom.

After a few minutes, Fred followed, still not wanting to move. When he entered, Snape offered Fred his clothes, and he got dressed.

"Now, finish cleaning the cauldrons," Snape said coldly, sitting at his desk and grading his papers.

"Were you really a virgin?" Fred asked, hugging himself slightly.

"I was. Now get to work."

"Did you like it?" Fred asked, a little breathlessly as he got to work.

"Shut up and clean."

*****

One week later, Fred wasn't sure if he regretted what had happened with the Professor or not. Snape had absolutely ignored him for the most part, treating him as he always had. How he could do that when Fred had taken his very virginity, Fred wasn't sure. It made George doubt what had happened for a few days before Fred had landed the both of them a detention. Nothing had happened, except that Snape had actually THANKED him for the morning they had spent together. That had been strange. But who was to say what went on in Snape's head?

"Now pay up."

"What?"

"Pay. Up."

"Do I really have to?" George asked unhappily as they sat in their dorm, utterly alone.

"You do."

Fred undid his pants, and pulled them down. George cast the cleaning spell, then came closer.

"C'mon, hurry up. We haven't all day," Fred complained. George whined, but he did as he was told and tentatively stuck his tongue out, touching it to the taut ring of muscles that guarded Fred's entrance. Fred shivered, and George continued. He reached around with one hand and rubbed Fred's dick fast and hard as he stuck his tongue through the muscles and made a face. 

As Fred came, he farted.

"FUCK. YOU!" George declared as he flew across the room and tried to wipe his tongue clean. "Holy FUCK that was DISGUSTING!"

Fred cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back up, positively guffawing. "Just remember, dear twin, YOU set the terms."


End file.
